


Let’s Make You Melt, My Little Rabbit

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Midorima, Bunny Play, Cosplay, Living Together AU, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying his hardest to write up a report due in for next week, Midorima is reminded of his wildest sexual fantasy. Little does he know that Takao, his long time boyfriend of five years, shares the exact same kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Make You Melt, My Little Rabbit

Midorima tapped at the desk with his taped fingers, flustered, frustrated, and a little turned on. Why did this day dream have to happen again? Why had it been happening all of a sudden recently? His mind was so messed up.

The latest encounter with this weird little fantasy of his had been just moments ago. He had been sitting at his work desk, writing up a report that was due next week, as being the studious type he preferred to get everything done immediately, and do an incredibly high standard. He was all ready to go. Laptop was fully charged. Notebooks and pens all there at his side. Glasses cleaned, textbooks and notes in a neat pile. He was going to write this report. 

Instead of doing so however, he ended up sitting there in a daze, his chin resting on his wrist. Vivid green eyes peered out of the window as his mind travelled far away from the textbooks and the notes and the work. It landed in a place of his mind which had been, for years, locked away. A place which, until recently, had never been revealed to anyone. 

His thoughts were soon filled with his most embarrassing sexual fantasies. His boyfriend of 5 years, Takao, chaining him up by the neck, pounding into him from behind. All the while, Midorima, who was submissively calling out to his master, was dressed in a gorgeously erotic bunny outfit. 

Since long before Midorima and Takao started going out, the tall, green haired boy had always had a fetish for bunny play. He’d wear ears while masturbating, he’d watch cosplay porn, he’d even wear bunny designed underwear. But once his relationship with Takao had started, he tried to stop these wild thoughts and actions of his. It was fair enough to be having these thoughts alone; but now that he was with someone; he could not let this embarrassment slip out. If Takao ever found out about this fantasy…he’d surely leave Midorima. It was so weird and disturbing…so utterly disgusting that surely, anyone would leave him if they saw what he was into?

And so, Midorima’s high school, teenage fantasies were stored into a tiny little corner of his mind. He and Takao had normal sex. They grew up. They left school. Midorima went to university, while Takao did a course in sports science. Once they were both twenty, they moved into an apartment together, starting up a life together, tucked away in a cosy little place in Osaka. 

But now, at the age of twenty one…Midorima was having these bizarre fantasies again. Why? His bunny fetish was long gone…he had forgotten about it…? Why was he imaging these things now…? Sighing, and giving up on writing up his report, he stood up, and shuffled through to the kitchen. While pouring himself a glass of water and downing it, he heard the door open. Peeking his head round the kitchen door, he saw Takao standing in the hallway, excitedly taking off his shoes and pinning his fringe back with a clip. It was the middle of winter, and the dampness and flakes of snow that clung to Takao’s winter coat, sliding off of it and crashing to the floor when he removed it, showed how cold it was outside. It was while he was staring at Takao’s red cold hands, that Midorima noticed the beautifully designed pink and red paper bag that his boyfriend was clutching.

“What’s that?”

“Oi oi, Shin-chan! Do I not even get a ‘hello’? No ‘Welcome Home!’ ? Not even a smile?”

“What’s in the bag?” Midorima wasn’t in any mood for warm welcomes. 

Takao grinned cheekily. “It’s a present for you, Shin-chan. Shall we go through and open it?”

A present? It wasn’t his birthday, and Christmas wasn’t for another three weeks. 

“A present? For me? What is it?”

Brushing past the taller man, Takao winked and pointed to the dining room. “Lets go and find out.”

Of course, Takao had to be an asshole and make Midorima close his eyes while he placed each item he had bought in front of him. After some shuffling around and things being dropped on the floor, Takao excitedly told his boyfriend to open his eyes.

It took Midorima a good twenty seconds to fully understand what was laying on the table. Sex toys weren’t something that Takao and he often used, but this purchase was quite extensive. A collar, a lead, a vibrating bunny tail, bunny ears, and skimpy laced pink and green see-through underwear with a matching bra, lay just beside him. 

Eyes widening, Midorima’s heart began to race. ‘Why…has he bought this stuff…?’

“I thought we’d do something a little different this time, Shin-chan! I got you an outfit and some toys to match. Bunnies are a secret fetish of mine so I thought…maybe you’d like it too? I also got more lube and condoms; but they’re in my bag!” Blinking happily, Takao nudged into Midorima’s side. “Well, Shin-chan? What do you think? Do you like it?” 

Although appearing calm and collected on the outside, Midorima’s mind and heart were exploding inside. ‘I could have told him my fetish…all this time and…he’d of been fine with it? Why didn’t he tell me this sooner…? We could…’ His annoyance was shown by harshly pressing on Takao’s cheek.

“Idiot! Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner!?”

Struggling to talk with his boyfriends hand pressing against his face, Takao held onto Midorima’s arm in the hopes of calming him down. “I…dunno I just…thought now would be a…good time…!?” 

Grunting, Midorima removed his hand, and sighed. “Well…sure. I don’t care. If it’s what you want then…sure…” 

Captivated by excitement, Takao gathered up the things and put them back in the bag. “Great! We can try them out later on after dinner.”

In all truthfulness, Midorima did care. He wanted this kind of thing just as much, if not more than his boyfriend did. The moment he saw the bunny ears and the collar and leash, he was desperate to try them out and live out his longest and stronger sexual fantasies. And he was not going to wait around for any longer. 

Removing his glasses, he gave them an inspection before giving them a wipe down with the cuff of his jumper. “Well…I’m busy after dinner. I have a report to do. I’d much prefer to do this sort of thing now, if that’s alright with you.” 

Takao was already searching in the fridge for food, his leg bending so his foot could lazily scratch at his ankle. “Eh? Well, you know. No hurry. We could always do it another day.” His lethargic and passive movements and slurred speech clearly showed how he wasn’t too fussed about the exact time in which they carried out these activities, and it bothered Midorima quite a bit. 

“Takao. I’ll be busy. All of next week.”

Bending his head from the fridge, Takao looked confused. “All of next week? Like, every hour of next week?”

“Every second of next week.”

“No time for sex?”

“None what so ever. It must be done now.”

Now that his fantasies were being put on hold, Midorima had stood up, his hands fidgeting with one another, his legs shaking a little. These actions reeked of how much the taller man was desperate for this. 

Grinning, Takao giggled a little, standing up fully and shutting the fridge. “Well…I am a little tired just now…how about you go and put the things on…and see if you can make me horny? Then…maybe, I might consider doing it right now.” 

Without another word, but a loud grunt of irritation, Midorima grabbed the bag and stormed through to the bedroom. Removing every inch of his clothing in the darkened bedroom, he stepped into the laced, pink, and see through underwear. Feeling the silky softness rub against his balls and his limp dick, he began to feel slightly light headed. This was really going to happen. His ultimate fantasy would happen. But…how would Takao react to how into it Midorima would get? Would he be grossed out? Would he make fun of him? He probably would do both. But whatever. That didn’t matter, at this stage anyway. All that mattered was putting everything else on. 

Placing the bra over his entirely flat chest, his nipples sticking out of the two holes cut into them, he began to really feel excited. Clipping on the collar which fastened perfectly around his neck without much issue, he then picked up the bunny tail. A small butt plug was attached to a large ball of white fluff. Searching in the drawer for lubricant, Midorima quickly smothered it, and bent down, inserting it through the small hole in the backend of his underwear, and into his ass, as quickly as he could, so as to not moan out too loudly. Now…all that was left…was the bunny ears…

When Midorima went back through to the dining area, Takao was sitting slouched on one of the seats, sipping a can of coke and messing about with his phone. Peering up from the luminous screen in front of him, Takao smirked at the sight. His boyfriend. His 6”7 boyfriend, who was bulked and covered in lean, smooth muscles, dressed in a thin, tight, see through woman’s underwear set, wearing a leather collar and lead attached, with two, long, white bunny ears sprouting from his head. Although, the green-haired boys face showed blush, embarrassment, and a little anger, the half erection that was pushing through his silky pants showed of his yearning.

“You know…you look great in that. Really…seriously, sexy.”

“Sh-shut up, Takao!”

“Oi oi, don’t be so vicious. I’m just complimenting how amazing your cock looks in those pants. Do you have the tail in?”

Midorima nodded. “Well, turn around, lemme see it.”

Complying with the orders, Midorima turned himself, bending down slightly to show the somewhat trembling little tail that was wedged inside his ass. 

Smirking and standing up, Takao spread his fingers and grasped the tail gently, giving it a ruffle. “Very sexy…does it feel good, having it inside you? Does it reach your prostate?” 

Trembling at the knees and holding onto the dining table for support, Midorima unconsciously spread his legs. “No it…doesn’t reach.”

Bending down and kissing the back of his boyfriends neck, Takao let his hungry hands roam around the bottom half of Midorima’s body. “Only my cock reaches your special spot, doesn’t it babe? Only my cock makes you feel really good. Am I right?”

“Sh-shut up Takao!”

“Am I right though?”

“Y-yes! Stop saying such things!”

“Tell me,” Takao persisted. 

“What?” 

“Tell me that my cock makes you feel good.”

Sighing, Midorima turned around, his hands and ass pressed up against the table while his boyfriend leaned over him. “I’ll only say such a thing when it’s rammed up inside me. So, if you really want me to tell you…you better take me to bed right now, and ask me again when I’m moaning and drooling underneath you.” Although it may seem like the opposite, Midorima could really pack a punch when it came to dirty talk. He knew exactly what made Takao turned on, what pressed his buttons, what made him comply. The two had been sleeping together for five years, and so they were used to sex talk, and even name calling.

“You really know the right things to say, don’t you, Shin-chan.” Grabbing a hold of the lead which was attached to Midorima’s collar, Takao leaned off of him and led him to the bedroom. “Come on, you little slut. Let’s make you melt.” 

_____________________________

Midorima couldn’t take it. He was panting, moaning, dribbling saliva left right and centre. He was being brought to the edge in every possible way. His legs spread wide open, his toes curling as his feet and calves kept him upright. Head slung back into the pillows, while his hands clutched desperately at the sheets below him, he was so close to coming.

His boyfriend was being far too rough. Once he had learned how turned on Midorima had gotten from bunny play, he took full advantage of it. Each thrust he placed inside of him reached all the way up to his prostate, pressing against it, rubbing around it. Takao would even circulate his hips to give his boyfriend one of his favourite sensations. 

Yes. After years of being together, Takao knew everything that drove his boyfriend crazy. Where to touch, how rough he liked it. His favourite spots, his ticklish spots, the ‘do not touch’ areas. And so he knew, that what he was doing now was making him a mess. 

Pounding into him, his own dick throbbing as Midorima’s ass hungrily gobbled ever inch of cock there was to be taken.   
“Fuck, Shin-chan, your ass is sucking me in so badly. Does it feel good babe?”

“Y-Yes! S-so good!”

“Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me.”

“Love…love…so much…! Your cock…love it…” 

The bunny ears around Midorima’s head were bouncing with each thrust. The look on the green haired mans face was so intensely delicious. It took a lot of work to break through his coldness, but once Takao used all the tricks he knew, he could make his boyfriend melt into this submissive, slutty little mess. 

Pulling on the thick, abused and red nipples which Midorima loved to have tormented, Takao lifted his boyfriends ass up a little higher, pushing his cock all the way up inside of him. His pubic hair brushed up against Midorima’s balls, and he aimed his dick right into the delicate spot that was the green haired mans prostate. Immediately feeling the harsh aim of Takao’s pulsing erection, Midorima cried out; his voice becoming higher and more of a squeal. He was so close to coming. Everything his boyfriend did felt so good, and mixed in with the fact that he was wearing bunny ears and a collar, he couldn’t control himself.

With each delightful prostate press came more beads and oozes of precome from his trembling slit, and more slutty moans dancing off his tongue. 

“M-more…so close…!” He could feel the build up in his stomach, his balls were twitching, his nipples began to swell. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriends hips and grating his own hips against the thrusts, Midorima was hitting a frenzy. “Ahn…! Close!”

Now that Midorima had said this, Takao got into position. Grabbing his green haired lover’s sides, his thrusts became slightly slower, but harder. He hit precisely where his boyfriend needed it, all the while waiting; waiting to release his own climax. Usually during sex, Takao would be close to coming almost instantly. But he held off. He wanted to please his boyfriend first, before he did himself.

“Fuck…your such a dirty little bunny…you feel good…come for me…come for me…can I…come inside?”

Wrapping his taped fingers around his cock, Midorima began to pump at it, his toes curling, his head bending back, his back arching as his ass clamped down. “Come inside…! Fuck me more!”

They both released at the same time, their bodies seized up, muscles refusing to move as they froze in their positions, their mouths open enough for them to gurgle each others names. 

_____________________________

 

The same evening, Midorima was able to write his report. After having such intense sex, his body felt refreshed. He showered, ate, and soon after that sat down to work. At around 2am, his boyfriend dragged himself through to hand over some coffee. 

“I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, okay? I like cuddling you in bed, you know.”

Picking up his coffee and sipping at it, Midorima rolled his eyes, his focus never moving away from the computer screen. “Tch. I’ll come to bed when I’m ready.”

Wrapping his arms around the others neck, Takao playfully shook the other in his grasp. “But Shin-chan! You’re so cuddly and soft! I can’t get to sleep without you being there beside me!” 

“Shut up Takao! You’ll make me spill my coffee!”

Chuckling and releasing his grip, and walking away, Takao stopped at the doorway. Midorima resumed his merciless typing.

“By the way, Shin-chan. I really enjoyed our bunny play today. If it’s alright with you, I’d like us to do it again sometime.”

Midorima nodded and blushed. That was enough to let Takao know that he too, enjoyed it very much.

“But damn! I’m not even that tired, you know. I’ll be laying awake until you get into bed. If you’re up for it, I’ll have the lube and those cute ears of your at the bedside, just in case Shin-chan wants to do it again.”

There was no response. The typing on the keyboard ceased. 

“Shin-chan?”

“I’ll be through in a few moments. I can finish the report tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY
> 
> THIS IS RUSHED
> 
> I AM SORRY. This will probably most likely be edited and improved at some point. 
> 
> If anyone has any requests by the way, I am really happy to oblige, as long as it's a ship that I ship. 
> 
> ~Enjoy the rest of your day~


End file.
